rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Page45
Sitemap *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** *** DEFUNCT PAGE *** . Interface Versatility in proposed Bioshock MMORPG: ---- Typing as 'talking' by player (with overhead above player voicebubbles) - Over the shoulder view to see people around you. You can also have many more NPC 'small talk' statements in text versus having to voice record all of them (and distribute/hold in the client). With typed text needing the available ordinary keys - there should be a easy to use Reprogrammable Key interface for 'macros' will be needed for the usual quick activation used in combat, and now also for basic frequently used 'team' orders. This worked pretty well in Ultima Online almost 15 years ago with various control/alt combinations and F1-F12 keys. FPS mode view for one style of combat (over the shoulder if you are commanding your 'Team'). Im sure there can be some worthy incidental music for battle (and other) situations. Players may have a 'spidey sense' indicator when something they've sensed is nearby (skill based ability). Activation menu options -- like what we've seen in BS1/BS2 selecting (mouseover/target) object close enough for interactions puts up simple text list of options (with single key command activation) Players Commands to 'Team' (with semi intelligent NPCs to take simple commands and do proper action/tactics). Directing them without having to issue alot of tedious/fiddly commands. Point(select) and talk (directed speech - in environment with crowds of NPCs/players) - interface between players (and commands directed at NPCs)... (this could work for both typed text as well as any simple voice recognition) Optional Mic+Headset verbal Voice Recognition inputs (single word) more natural for NPC Dialog sequences and issuing simple orders to 'Team' NPCs. Yet more 'Player Created Asssets' work to expand commmon single word reactions that all NPCs will respond to (behavioral scripting). Can even include 'emoting' at NPCs... 'Tablet' (tablet/palmtop computers) oriented 'offline' interactions : - In-game Mail - Voice messages - Bulletin boards - Newspapers - Minigames - Team Task status & commands - TV & Radio feeds - Map viewer - Phone Orders to shops(Dialog Tree) The 'Tablet' client would handle a much lower communication quality requirement (dodgy wireless, dropouts, etc..) as the various interactions with the server dont need fraction of second back and forth response. Dialog Trees for NPC interactions (with simple responses to procede down the dialog branches). The 'dialog' can include NPC animation/voice & sound effects/NPC actions as well as logic calculations that enable different branches appropriate to the game situation. Definitely useful for NPC Venders. Can greatly expand versatility of Quest interfaces (the original 'giving' and later review of accepted quests -- with side 'tree' branches for additional info/explanations...) A problem with popup menus (any long text presented need that) is that they obscure other things going on (which in a Shop might not be of any significance). Dialogs with 'quest-givers' usually have much longer text story descriptions and they might be anywhere in Rapture. So this mechanism should be designed to minimize obscuring the players view of the rest of the world (like transparent background) and definitely make them instantly interruptible (not locked in to menu sequence) when things of interest start happening in the players vicinity. Shop vendors can have 'Display Cases' (furniture in shop) so player can see and mouse select objects (and get a simple/quick interaction menu reiterating price, quantity available, etc.. (ie- Purchase/More-Info). 'Priceboard' (wall mounted object) interface - Longer vendor 'named list' selections (off list boards on walls or even 'sale' signs) -- summaries are useful when many items are available (scrolling 'gets old' really fast). Good for mundane purchases where you dont want alot of interface 'fuss and bother'. Quest Log - for tracking missions and quests you've been told about or 'accepted'. Includes maps and quest info, Dialog from the quest_giver - all the usual stuff you want for quest/mission you got a week ago and cant remember the details. Potential for 'Team' activation for the quest -- integrated button commands to 'gear up'(appropriately) and move to a rendezvous point (without having to issue alot of tedious NPC commands/orders). 3D map system (better than BS2 and BS1) with rotating view to make 3D positioning more obvious. Markers to show see where their 'Team' minions are and various useful locations. Player will have ability to mark positions (with text notes). [ UO had feature like this over 10 years ago.] City survey keeps maps upto date - new/unknown/unmapped areas indicated. Interface used with many other related game functions (ie- mail someone a map and the location info can be added to their personal Map system, or a city alert for a Splicer attack would crosslink to the map to show the location). Zoom mechanism with increasing detail (like yahoo maps) and possible a 'search' feature to point out locations/items/NPCs of interest. Inventory/Container system (Im thinking a UO style free positioning inside containers with simplified iconic pictures). Players wont be allowed to carry unrealistic loads/piles of items like in too many games (and probably wont carry 8 types of weapons at one time). Similarly, a typical Avatar body diagram interface for equipt 'gear'. Needs a lockdown mechanism to prevent non-owners from grabbing stuff a player places (items in their residence and at jobsites, etc..) A tabletop is effectively a container (full sized items normally visible) as is the floor in a location the player controls. I recall that players in UO did incredible/very imaginitive things as decorations (in the housing) when they had that flexible placement system (which makes the hamstrung slot placement used in many MMORPGs today so much lamer and pathetic compared to UO almost 15 years ago) Player Notes/Tasks interface to help player remember what they want to do -- could have Client-side Voice recordings (for those who think these games have enough typing). The usual text 'note' interface, Map markers, etc... Picture snapshots... Simple Draw/sketch interface... Mail messages sent to other players could likewise be recorded as 'voice' (RT&T feature added in 1950). can include the other media flavors (maps/pix/etc..) 'Team' member/minion Bio interface showing equipment, attributes and abilities (and outstanding orders/activities).. Various useful mechanism for managing your 'Team' of NPCs. Can include 'planning' guidance for further training. -- Question of whether to have the 'Hint' arrow to point you in the right direction to a destination (location destination YOU select). Since the game is not an open outdoor setting where you might have normally visble landmarks to guide you and easier open land traversal. It might prove (VERY) helpful to players to have a 'guide' arrow point the way so that they can spend less time getting lost/trying not to get lost in the indoor rabbit warren Rapture is. Instead, they will be able to look at and appreciate their world surroundings and the interesting things going on (an not endlessly looking at the map). Players can always turn it off if they want. As mentioned elsewhere, it might be a good feature to have your Avatar be able to move itself to the destination (you selected) using the same logic NPCs use (it may have to query user to choose between potential alternate travekl options -- as there are frequently many ways to get between two points in the city). --- Im not sure if this is needed (this isnt 'LA Noire') if you need a face zoom for someone you are talking to (NPCs who could be made to make appropriate emotes, even if players wont bother). On the other hand that would likely require a MUCH more complicated facial expression system (and MUCH better face assets) for this game which probably isnt really needed. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- A Significant Issue may be : How many of these things can the current console game systems (and any in the immediate future) NOT be able to handle and are the less fancy/versatile/timesaving alternative interfaces sufficient???? I would not want the better 'ease of use' features to be eliminated via a 'least common denominator' policy that some companies do when faced with game console limitations (usually they dont want to spend money to do a proper 'port' of the game to the PC).